ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dweller-in-Darkness
The being who would become the Dweller In Darkness was once a sacrifice to the Hive, who, immediately after death, was given by the Brotherhood of the Spear to their master as a host body. Hive then mutated the body to reflect his true form. However, when Hive was removed from the being's body and banished to Maveth, the empty body was left behind without a being to control it. Desperate, the Brotherhood of the Spear tried to revive their leader's body so that it would be ready upon his return, removing blood from the Kree who was left behind and injecting the sample in the body. The Kree blood then revived the body, but without the Hive inside, it sparked a new being to be born from the corpse's mind, the Dweller In Darkness. For thousands of years, the Dweller would lead HYDRA and set upon them the goal of freeing Hive, all the while feeding off the bodies of humans to keep his form stabilized. He profited from the wars that humanity would spark in the centuries ahead. This lasted until the Dweller was confronted in battle by the Sorcerer Supreme, who used the power of the Agamotto Eye to defeat him. The Dweller was then put into a mystic slumber at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, where he would remain for thousands of years.how ever the dweller gave birth to a new being to do its bidding the sea entity known as dagoth The Dweller would grow to be one of the many "Gods" worshiped by HYDRA, and as such be searched for along their road to find Hive. While he himself was asleep, his impacts throughout history would lead to the creation of various villains including Mister Fear. In the end the dagoth was found and defeated by the avenger but his resting place was discovered and the Dweller would finally be freed from his eternal slumber by D'Spayre, who was ordered by Chernobog to add him into HYDRA's growing collection of Gods. Although the Dweller was reluctant at first to join their ranks, believing that he himself could conquer the Earth, after realizing that it was going to be impossible for him to take over on his own, he called forth the Gods of HYDRA and asked their help after hive was stoped by agents of sheild. Since then, the Dweller has proven to be as powerful as Hive, though he prefers to do all of his work from behind the scenes, sending others to do what he wants done for him. ceasing to be Eventually how ever the Dwellers body was starting to breck down since his very existence was linked to hive with out him his life force slowly started fading so the dweller decided if he would die he would take the modern world with him by infecting hundreds of cites and towns water supply and atmosphere with pieces of his own body soon enough he was found and attacked by doctor strange iron man and spider man stark attempted to reason with the dweller saying they could find a way to save him if he surrendered but the dweller had no intention of listening sparking a heated duel at first the creature was too strong for them together he was about to infect them after explaining once they died he would trans form the earth in to the hives vision of peace one for the inhumans to rule for ever when his tentacles were severed by daniel ketch a ghost rider who came to stop the dweller for good with the Kree blood in his head nearly up the creature said before he died he was going to kill them all after a quick yet heated duel the heroes defeated the dweller yet iron man gave him one last chance to let them help the dweller instead lunged at stark only for his head to be incinerated by ghost rider fire causing his body to turn to ashes but strange contained the blast his destruction also caused all his parasites to explode instantly ending the Dweller in Darkness once and for all Powers and Abilities The Dweller of Darkness is the body that Hive possessed during his rule of the Brotherhood of the Spear. After Hive was forced to abandon this body, the Brotherhood used Kree DNA to revive the body, which in turn generated a new intelligence called the Dweller. * Mind Control: The Dweller has the ability to take mental control of individuals by placing his squid/pod parasites on the body of any victim. ** Immortality: The Dweller's head (Which is where the Kree DNA was administered) is the only part of him which is truly immortal, but his body can deteriorate. He can keep the body alive by feeding off of humans. * Environmental Manipulation: Dweller has the ability to create sandstorms, and widen canyons by creating earthquakes. * Heightened Senses: Dweller can smell blood from a long distance away. * Parallel Processing: Dweller can process multiple sources of information at once. * Power Immunity: Dweller has demonstrated to be immune to the powers of other Inhumans. * Superhuman Strength Gallery Alternative Design: Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:HYDRA Category:The Hive's Original Followers